warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Threat Arc (Firespring)
''A New Threat is the first arc that succeeds Jaystar's Dream. It is the first arc that makes up Fire's ''Warriors series.'' Book 1 ''Rise of Legends'' Oakpaw, Hollypaw and Bramblepaw, all wish to be great warriors. Hollypaw's training is going well. She is certain her destiny is to become a great warrior. But when the spirits of her ancestors visit her in her dreams and tell her she is meant to be a medicine cat, destined to look after her Clan she finds herself hating StarClan, thinking they don't care about how she feels. Bramblepaw is shaping out to be a great warrior. But when her sister confides in her and tells her she doesn't want to be a medicine cat, out of kindness she offers to take her place. Where will her choice lead her? Oakpaw has the best life. Everything goes good, he gets whatever he wants. But darkness is all around him, and he must battle it as it reaches towards him. Book 2 Frozen Shadows Heartbreak and pressure. Hollypaw has just escaped the pressuring role of a medicine cat, and just when she is settling back into her warrior apprentice role when her sister, the new medicine apprentice Bramblepaw mysteriously disappears. As for Oakpaw, he senses something weird in his Clan, and he knows that the Dark Forest is up to something, to destroy the Clans from the inside. Slatepaw is the only cat who knows of their upcoming journey, he must confide in Hollypaw and ask her advice before it's too late. The ice is breaking. The Clans will flood. Book 3 The Falling Star The Clans' journey lies in front of them. Their old home lies behind them, and there new home lies somewhere, out of their reach. Hollypaw and Slatepaw manage to make the Clans believe that their beloved home will flood. Can they move, and find a new home, before their ancient homes and territories are destroyed, and them too? Book 4 Storm of Blood The Clans have found a new home, but settling into it was harder than the journey itself. What with a hungry leader, and a misguided one who follows him and his every movement, the Clans are bound to be covered in a storm of blood. The legends, Slatestripe, Hollypool, Oakclaw and Brambleleaf find out there is one more cat who can help them, and that is Oakclaw's best friend, Doepaw. Doepaw doesn't know what to do, to plot against her father and his friend and stay loyal to her best friend Oakclaw, or run back to her father's side after she deserted him? Book 5 The Dying Light Redstar is forgiven, he has promised to be a better leader. Brambleleaf is now a warrior, living in NightClan with the cat she was destined to be with. Hollypool is a full, experienced medicine cat, and Oakclaw is a warrior, living with his best friend Doefeather. Slatestripe has given up on his love and settled into BlazeClan once more. But the Dark Forest wants revenge, every single one of them want revenge on the Clans. They will not back down, and soon the four realize they need the help of their Clanmates to face down this threat. Oakclaw's mate Doefeather is supportive, as are the leaders and medicine cats. The darkness is rising fast. Book 6 The Last Star The Place of No Stars have declared war against StarClan and the Clans. Cobra's Group, now led by his daughter Python, side with them to avenge Flamestar and Mousetooth. But when a leader unexpectedly steps down from his role, the Clans face difficulties. The four need to defeat the darkness that will last forever. '' ''Soon they discover that Jaystar isn't the cat to end Flamestar, rather it is someone rather overlooked... And doubted. Category:A New Threat Arc (Firespring) Category:Fire's Fanfics